


The Royals Of Light And Darkness

by Luciferismyeternallove



Series: Royals Of Heaven and Hell [1]
Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Betrayal, Broken Heart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lamentation, Loss, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferismyeternallove/pseuds/Luciferismyeternallove
Summary: After being created by God ages ago, Destiny, Michael and Lucifer (known then as Samael), were declared a holy triad, but only two were royals of light, Destiny and Michael, whereas as Samael would be known by his new name, Lucifer and as the Prince of Darkness, causing immense drama between them!
Relationships: Destiny Nightstar/Lucifer Morningstar, Destiny Nightstar/Michael Demiurgos, Destiny Nightstar/Samael
Series: Royals Of Heaven and Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115003





	The Royals Of Light And Darkness

In the beginning, there was one supreme being, The Presence, out of his powers, he created 3 lovely angels, a female named Destiny, who became known as the Nightstar, Michael, who became the Demiurge, or God's right hand and Samael, who later became known as Lucifer Morningstar, only Michael and Samael(Lucifer) are related, being twin brothers, with Lucifer being older. Michael and Destiny were declared the Prince and Princess of Heaven by The Presence and became known as the Prince and Princess of Light, one terrible day...Samael revolted against his Father and attacked Heaven!  
 _ **"Samael, stop!"**_ Destiny begs him.  
 _"I am Samael no longer, I am...Lucifer!"_ Lucifer answers.  
 **"Well then you are lost, brother and you must be cast out of here!"** Michael says.  
The three angels began fighting, Destiny and Michael call on their half of the Host to combat Lucifer and his half of the Host, Sandalphon tries to kill Michael, only for Destiny to stab him with an Archangel blade, killing him instead!  
Lucifer turns to Destiny...  
 _"Destiny, you could join me, we could rule this world together as one..."_ Lucifer invities her to join his cause.  
 ** _"I will never betray God, so your invite is hereby rejected, Lucifer!"_** Destiny refuses Lucifer's invitation to join him.  
 _"Such a shame...You'd look wonderful by my side..."_ Lucifer sighs.  
 **"She has chosen to remain by my side as well as God's side, Samael."** Michael snarls.  
 _"Stop calling me Samael, that's not my name anymore, I told you my name is Lucifer!"_ Lucifer retorts.  
  


Destiny cries, lamenting the loss of Samael, as she was growing to love the most beautiful of the Archangels...  
 _ **"Alas, my love could not save Samael from this...Such a sad thing..."**_ Destiny laments.  
Lucifer hears Destiny mention loving him while he was Samael, he gasps...  
 _"She...Was in love with me while I was Samael...I've broken her heart!"_ Lucifer gasps.  
Michael hugs Destiny to him, trying to comfort her, but his efforts prove fruitless, as she doesn't stop crying....  
Turning back into Samael for a brief moment, Lucifer begins to plead with Destiny to save him!  
 _"Destiny, it's me, Samael...Please save me, I don't want to be this way...."_ Samael's voice pleads.  
 _ **"Huh? Samael, is that you, my beloved?"**_ Destiny asks.  
Samael nods, holding her hands...  
 ** _"It is you, Samael!"_** Destiny says.  
 **"Huh? Did Destiny's tears bring Samael back to the fore?"** Michael asks.  
 ** _"I promise you that I'll find a way to save you, Samael."_** Destiny says.  
 _"Please find a way, I want to be with you..."_ Samael says.  
Lucifer snaps back to the fore...  
 _"Samael will never come back!"_ Lucifer says.  
 _ **"Yes he will, I'll find a way to bring my beloved Samael back, Lucifer!"**_ Destiny says.

After being cast out of Heaven by Michael, Lucifer becomes the ruler of Hell and the Prince of Darkness, but the two sides of him fight for dominance within him!  
 _"You will not keep me from reuniting with Destiny, Lucifer!"_ Samael vows.  
 _"Silence, you fool!"_ Lucifer growls.  
 _"Love will always find a way!"_ Samael says.  
 _"Love is naught but a miserable little pile of heartbreak, Samael!"_ Lucifer growls.  
 _"You only say that because you've never found love, Lucifer!"_ Samael growls.  
Lucifer and Samael continue to vie for control of their body, but somehow, love makes Samael's spirit overpower Lucifer's, so Samael is dominant again!  
 _"Yes, love is the ultimate power, Destiny, I'll come back to you someday, I swear it!"_ Samael vows.  
Lucifer sighs in defeat after being cast into the back by Samael, whose love for Destiny proved to be stronger than Lucifer's hate for God!

Back in Heaven, Destiny starts receiving love letters from someone, but are they from Samael, or are they from Lucifer? If they're from Samael, she is glad Samael is at the fore again. But if they're from Lucifer, could Lucifer be impersonating Samael in order to trick Destiny into being with him? Only time will tell who sent these love letters to the Nightstar.  
Destiny appears perplexed by the sudden influx of love letters she is getting, Michael quickly notices this...  
 **"Destiny, you seem perplexed, what is troubling you, dear?"** Michael asks.  
 ** _"I keep receiving love letters, but I'm uncertain if they're from_ _Lucifer or Samael, Michael."_** Destiny sighs.  
Michael looks at the penmanship of the love letters...  
 **"This isn't Lucifer's handwriting, Destiny, it's Samael's handwriting."** Michael says.  
 ** _"Then I must write Samael back at once!"_** Destiny says.  
Destiny begins sending numerous love letters, Samael sighs happily as he receives them all, quickly writing back to her, this exchange of romantic letters keeps Samael dominant over Lucifer, one day, he may discover a spell that'll make him and Lucifer separate entities.  
After many studies, Samael discovers the spell he needs and casts it, separating himself from Lucifer, Samael returns to Heaven, finally free of Lucifer's evil!  
  


God gasps in wonder seeing Samael separated from Lucifer and happily welcomes him back in!  
 _"Father, where is Destiny?"_ Samael immediately asks for her.  
 **"Follow me, son."** The Presence says.  
Samael and The Presence find Destiny, Samael smiles and flies to Destiny, hugging her tight!  
 _"Hi, Destiny my love!"_ Samael greets her.  
 ** _"Welcome back, my beloved Samael!"_** Destiny welcomes him back.  
 **"Holy God in Heaven! Samael, is that you?"** Michael asks.  
 _"Yes it's me, Michael, I managed to separate myself from Lucifer."_ Samael says.  
Michael hugs his twin, happy to see him good again.  
Michael and The Presence leave to give Samael and Destiny some time alone together to develop their relationship.  
 ** _"I missed you so much, Samael. I knew you'd come back to me."_** Destiny says.  
 _"Your love for me made this reunion possible, my dear. I'll never leave you again."_ Samael promises.  
  


this ends part 1, stay tuned for more and thanks for reading!


End file.
